Lost In You redo
by IM GAY SO WHAT
Summary: this is a remake of my story Lost in you. i wrote the original when i was 14 and when i was reading it the other day i didn't think it was good so i decided to rewrite it. i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so this is my remake of Lost in you. I made a lot of changes but I've also kept some stuff from the old story. Please read and review my story, it helps me stay motivated. I hope you enjoy the story._**

**Chapter 1**

**I LOVE YOU LIKE THAT**

**Spencer's POV**

_**Beginning flashback**_

It's my first day at a new school, its pretty scarey moveing to a new place especially after the school year is already half over. You see my mom Paula Carlin just got a new job working at a bigger hospital so we had to pack up and move from a small town in Ohio, to the huge city of Los Angeles, California. I didn't fully understand what was going on seeing as how im only six and in the first grade. All i knew was that I had to pack up all of my stuff and leave my best friends. My older brother Glen is really excited about moving he says that there is a lot of new and exciting things we can do like go to the beach and meet new people, on the otherhand i am really nervous about this. Glen is only one grade higher than me but he is two years older than me, and he is fearless. But anyway back to my point here, its my first day at a new school, the year is already half over, and i am extreamly terrified. My dad is the one who had to take Glen and I into school because mom started her job at 6 this morning. I held onto his hand for dear life as we walked into the school building and to the office, Glen was bouncing off the walls as usual and almost ran into the counter which made me laugh. The secretary lady walked up to the counter and smiled down at me and Glen before looking at my dad.

**Secretary:** My name is Mrs. Robinson, how can i help you.

**Arthur: **My name is Arthur Carlin and this is my daughter Spencer and my son Glen, i called yesterday and talked to the principal about when they could start school he told me to bring them in today and we could fill out the necessary paperwork.

**Mrs. Robinson: **Yes he told me i would be expecting you.

She smiled at my dad and handed him a clipboard with a bunch of papers on them. Glen and i went and sat in the chairs outside the office while dad filled out the papers. Glen kept going on and on about how awesome this school is going to be, and how big the playground was and blah blah blah. I didn't really care all i wanted to do was go home and hide under my covers untill the school year was over. Im not sure how long we sat in the chairs but i must have fallen asleep because the next thing i remember is Glen shaking me frantically telling me to wake up.

**Mrs. Robinson:** would you like me to show you where your classrooms are?

Glen was extreamly excited about going to meet his teacher, but i was terrified beyond all beliefe. He grabbed my hand and yanked me up out of my chair smileing really big. I think he was trying to make me feel better by taking my hand but it wasn't working, i was still deathly afraied. My dad knelt down in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders before looking me in the eyes.

**Arthur: **do you want me to walk you to class Spencer? I don't have to be into work untill noon so i still have time.

He smiled at me which made me feel loads better then i had been feeling all morning. Before i could tell him that yes i wanted him to walk me to class Glen jumped in frantically.

**Glen: **No dad we dont need you to walk us to class. Spencer don't worry we can go to my class first then you can see where my class is, and if you get scared you can come find me.

**Spencer: **But how will you know where my class is after school?

**Glen:** Don't panick baby sis i will still walk you to your class, as long as my teacher says its okay.

he gave me a genuine smile before taking my hand in his. I smiled back weakly before turning back to my dad who smiled at me again. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head before standing back up and turning to Mrs. Robinson.

**Arthur: **thank you for all of your help Mrs. Robinson.

**Mrs. Robinson: **You are very welcome Mr. Carlin.

My dad smiled before turning and walking down the hallway back to the car. I stared after him all of a sudden feeling more panick then when we first got here. I felt Glen squeeze my hand and i looked at him, he gave me a big smile and started to pull me along after Mrs. Robinson in the direction of his classroom. We went down the long hallway towards a bunch of classrooms, we passed by five or six before we came to a stop infront of a door with a bunch of little fish on the door. Mrs. Robinson knocked on the door and we waited patiently for the teacher to answer the door. A tall dark haired lady came to the door and looked down and me and Glen.

**teacher: **Hello you must be Glen, my name is Miss Jacobs and i will be your teacher for the year, come on in.

I watched as Glen followed the teacher into his classroom wondering if he forgot about walking me to my class. He set his stuff down on the desk the teacher said was his.

**Glen: **Miss Jacobs my little sister Spencer is kinda shy and shes really scared, i was wondering if i could walk her to her class and make sure she is okay.

She looked over at the door and smiled and waved at me. I gave her a shy smile back but i didn't move a muscle in my body. She looked down at Glen and nodded her head. Glen smiled up at her and then came back over to me and grabbed my hand before following Mrs. Robinson back up the hallway towards the office. when we got back up by the office we turned right and went at least two doors down before stopping. I waited anxiously for the teacher to notice we were standing outside the door. she looked up from her computer when she heard Mrs. Robinson clear her throat. The short blonde lady got up from her desk and made her way over to the door, when she got there she squated down till she was eye level with me and smiled. Her smile was oddly comforting and reasuring and it also made me smile back at her. Suddenly i wasnt so scared anymore.

**teacher: **Hi im Mrs. Johnson, whats your name?

**Spencer: **I... Im S..spencer.

**Mrs. Johnson: **well Spencer im going to be your first grade teacher for the rest of the year, you don't have to be scared or anything okay.

i nodded and turned to Glen giving him a hug to thank him for walking me to class and also to let him know that i would be fine for the rest of the day as long as Mrs. Johnson was around. Glen returned the hug as he whispered into my ear.

**Glen: **See Spencer nothing to worry about, ill meet you right here after school, i love you and have a good day.

He kissed me on the cheek before going back down the hallway with the secretary heading back to his class. Mrs. Johnson stood up and held out her hand for me to take. I smiled up at her and gladdly took her offered hand. We walked to the center of the classroom and stood beside her desk, she smiled down at me before turning back to class.

**Mrs. Johnson: **Okay class this is Spencer Carlin. She just moved here from Ohio and i expect all of you to treat her how you would like to be treated. Lets all give her a warm welcome to our class.

**Class: **Hello Spencer Carlin from Ohio.

**Mrs. Johnson: **Okay Spencer why don't you go and sit at Ashley's table... Ashley raise your hand so Spencer knows who you are.

A small girl with brown hair raised her hand at the back of the classroom, she looked pretty annoyed about haveing to sit next to the new girl. I slowly made my way towards the back table and sat down in the empty seat. I gave her a weak smile to which she rolled her eyes and went back to doodling on her paper. The day seemed to be dragging on as if to torture me or something, all i wanted was for the day to be over so i could go home and not worry about making any new friends or being accepted by my new classmates. Lunchtime finally arrived and we all lined up to head down to the cafeteria, i stood at the back of the line but Mrs. Johnson had another idea.

**Mrs. Johnson: **Spencer since you are new why don't you go to the front of the line.

i reluctantly went to the front of the line and got my lunch. I looked around the lunchroom for someplace to sit, all of the tables where empty considering i got to go through the line first. I went to the table that was in the back corner and sat down, hopeing that someone would come and sit by me. Unfortunatly nobody came and sat with me they all stayed away from the table i was sitting at like i was infested with cooties or something even more disgusting. I was about halfway through eating my lunch when Ashley came over and sat right across from where i was sitting.I just looked at her with a shocked expression and she stared back as if she was waiting for me to say something. I blushed and then went back to eating my lunch to shocked and embarrassed to say anything to her, she didn't say anything to me either. It didn't bother me that she didn't say anything to me because that meant that i didn't have to have a weird conversation about nothing in particular with someone i didn't even know, i was just happy that someone actually sat with me. After lunch our class went to the library, the librarian read us a couple Dr. Seuss books and then told us we could each pick one to read on our own as long as we put our books back when we were done. After i finished reading my book i got up and went to go put it away. As soon as i rounded the bookcase i ran right into someone else knocking us both down onto the ground. she jumped up off the floor like it had burned or or something and i immediatly began to apologize.

**girl:** don't talk to me new girl you don't even know me.

i just sat there on the floor on the verge of tears with her smirking down at me. All of a sudden Ashley appeared out of nowhere and glared at the girl. She reached her hand out for me to take and helped me up off the floor before turning back to the girl i knocked down moments before.

**Ashley:** Maddison you where the new girl at the beginning of the year so don't even act like you are better than her.

Maddison glared at me and Ashley before shoving past us and heading back to where the rest of the class was. Ashley gave me a big smile before speaking again.

**Ashley:** **Is this the book you were reading Spence?**

**Spencer: **ummm uhhh ye... yeah.

**Ashley:** I love this book its my favorite.

**Spencer:** M...mine to, my grandpa gave it to me last christmas and he used to read it to me whenever i went to his house.

**Ashley:** thats cool i only see mine sometimes, so he doesn't read to me.

**Spencer:** im sorry, my grandpa died two months before we moved here.

I guess she could see how upset i was because the next thing i knew i was being pulled into a hug by the girl that i only just met a couple hours before. It was oddly comforting to be wrapped up in this girls bear hug. She didn't let go until Mrs. Johnson told everyone it was time for recess. Almost everyday since then Ashley and i have beened joined at the hip. Freshman year of high school Ashley told everyone she was gay, my mom didn't like that and forbade us from seeing eachother anylonger. the first half of the year i only got to see Ash at school and then one day in PE the coach told us that there would be basketball tryouts after school the following monday. I came up with the briliant plan of signing us up to play that way we could hang out longer and my mother couldn't do anything about it. We joined the team and we were really good at it, Ash was teased a lot of the time because she is gay and whatever so she didn't play for long. i stayed on the team for three reasons 1) my mom kept telling me that it would look great on college applications, 2) Ashley stayed after school and we would hang out while i waited for my mom, and 3) im good at it and its fun. Finally my dad convinced my mom how rediculous it was to keep me and Ashley from hanging out all the time because we still see eachother at school, so now we don't have to sneak around to hang out anymore, and i don't have to lie and tell mom im going to some kind of basketball sleepover just to stay the night at Ashleys house. Then there was the incident two weeks ago and mom wouldn't alow me to see anyone, she would take me to school and bring me home, all because i told her that i wasnt going to go out with the boy from church because i didn't like boys i like girls. Dad came to my rescue two days ago and told mom either she could accept me or get out of his house, turns out they are in the end stages of a divorce because she was cheating on him, and he was drinking to much, or whatever they said. Mom was angry that dad is okay with me being gay so she left and went to live with her boyfriend Ben. I wonder what Ashley is gonna say when i finally tell her im gay, and im in love with her...

_**end flashback**_

**Glen: **Earth to Spencer!

**Spencer:** What do you want Glen?

**Glen:** I was asking you if you were gonna get a ride from Ashley after school.

**Spencer:** don't i always.

**Glen:** well not this past two weeks but yeah.

**Spencer:** okay then no more stupid questions?

**Glen:** touche spence touche.

We both started laughing as we climbed out of his car, and i immediatly began to look around for my best friend. I saw her car two spaces down from where Glen had parked but i didn't see her inside of it or anywhere around it. I looked over towards the gym to see if maybe she was talking to Aiden like the other day but i only saw Aiden and Maddison argueing about something, probably about how she was over at my house with Glen last night. I rolled my eyes when Maddison glared at me and flipped me off, she is so childish. I sighed and turned to walk towards the quad to see if maybe she was waiting for me in there when two hands covered my eyes. I felt a familiar tingle from where the hands touched my face and automatically knew it was Ashley, i felt warm breath on my ear as she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

**Ashley:** Guess who?

**Spencer:** Hmmmm ummmmm Maddison?

**Ashley:** Ewwwww Spence thats nasty.

**Spencer:** Awwww i was only kidding Ash I knew it was you the moment your hands went over my eyes.

**Ashley:** Yeah hows that?

**Spencer:** well you and Glen are the only two that ever do that, and Glen is standing across the parking lot talking to Maddison, so that only leaves you.

**Ashley:** Damn now i gotta come up with a new way of surprising you.

**Spencer: **you do that Ash, you do that.

**Ashley:** Who were you looking for just now anyhow?

**Spencer:** you actually, i saw your car but i didn't see you.

**Ashley:** actually that's Kyla's car not mine.

**Spencer:** You drove the same car to school since we were sopmores Ash, i think i know what your car looks like, and its right there.

She started laughing before she grabbed my hand and pulled me down in the direction i had just pointed in. when we got to the car i had just pointed at we stopped. Instead of the black mustang that im so used to it was a dark blue, i could feel my cheeks start to turn red from embarrassment knowing that Kyla and Ashley had the same care except they were different colors. Ashley started laughing again before pointing at another car a couple spaces down from Kyla's.

**Ashley:** you see that pourche right there, thats my new baby.

i just stared in disbeliefe at the brand new black pourche sitting five or six spaces down from Kyla's car. she just stood there patiently waiting for me to say something.

**Spencer:** your kidding right?

**Ashley:** no what makes you think im kidding?

**Spencer:** One, you said you would never own a pourche, and two, your car is hot.

**Ashley:** True true.

**Spencer:** why did you buy a pourche Ash?

**Ashley:** i remember my dad had one when i was little and yeah the sound system is amazing.

**Spencer:** wow

She gave me one of her nose crinkleing smiles and thats when i could tell that she was really proud of her new car. I smiled back at her before walking over to her brand new car.

**Spencer:** do i get to drive it?

**Ashley:** sorry Spence but no, last time i let you drive one of my cars you crashed it into my garage.

**Spencer:** come on Ash i was fifteen and had never driven a car before.

**Ashley:** and you have never driven since so no way are you driving my new baby.

**Spencer:** do i at least get to play with the radio?

**Ashley:** as long as you don't break it.

**Spencer:** How is that even possible?

**Ashley:** your gonna have to ask Ky about that one.

we both started laughing after she said that, as our laughter died down i faintly heard the bell ring in the distance telling us we were now late for class.

**Spencer:** Shit!

**Ashley:** whats wrong?

**Spencer:** the bell just rang so we are late for class.

**Ashley:** why don't we just skip?

**Spencer:** ummm lets see because my dad will kill me.

**Ashley:** come on its the last day of school, we already turned in all out books, and plus hows your dad gonna know if we just hang out at my place?

**Spencer:** Although all of those are good points i'm still not convinced that skiping is the right thing to do.

**Ashley:** we can watch movies, go swimming, and ill even cook for you.

**Spencer:** Your sure my dad won't find out?

**Ashley:** I promise he won't

**Spencer:** Okay i guess we can skip just this once.

**Ashley:** Really!

**Spencer:** Yeah really, why are you so shocked?

**Ashley:** ive only been askin' you to skip with me since last year and you never agreed before.

**Spencer:** theres always a first time for everything, now lets go before i change my mind.

She chuckled a little bit before getting into the car. I looked at the car one more time before busting out in laughter. Ashley just looked at me with the cutest confused look that i have ever seen as i climbed into the passangers seat.

**Ashley:** whats so funny Spence?

**Spencer:** Only you would have a license plate that says SEXY

**Ashley:** Not true my cousin Jasmine has one that says 2 SEXY on it.

**Spencer:** Jasmine must be more stuck on herself than you are.

**Ashey:** It's not my fault i know im sexy.

i rolled my eyes and slowly put my seatbelt on before turning back to face Ashley.

**Ashley:** come on Spence you know im sexy.

**Spencer:** Yeah yea, just get us out of here sexy.

she rolled her eyes at me this time before flooring it out of the school parking lot. I started playing with the radio looking for a good song but none of the stations had anything playing. I let out a frustrated sigh before leaning back in my seat and closeing my eyes.

**Spencer:** why is there never any good songs on the radio?

**Ashley: **I wouldn't say never Spence, the last time you were over at my house i recall you dancin' around my room to some random song on the radio.

**Spencer:** It had a good beat and you know you thought it was a good song.

**Ashley:** no i just thought it was cute how you were dancing around my bedroom.

**Spencer:** you were dancing too Ash.

**Ashley:** no i wasn't Spence i was trying to get to my closet and you grabbed me and made me dance with you.

I started laughing as she rolled her eyes and pulled into the long driveway up to her house. As we got closer to the huge house we both noticed a black lexus sitting in front of the garages, my laughter imediatly stopped when i noticed the look of hurt cross over Ashley's face. The look of hurt instantly changed into one of anger, the only person i could think of that could make her feel this way is her mother. She didn't even stop the car before throwing it in reverse and spinning the car around and speeding out of the drive. she sped down the road towards an unknown location, i didn't know what to say to calm her down so i did the only thing i could think of. I reached across the center consoul of the car and squeezed her hand. She seemed to relax after that and she slowed the car down, only then did i realize that she had began to cry. I squeezed her hand harder to let her know that everything would be okay.

**Spencer:** Ash pull over please, you can't drive when you this upset.

She ignored me and kept driving in the unknown location. i noticed that she was speeding up and her tears were comeing faster and harder.

**Spencer:** Ash please your scareing me...

Ashley finally pulled into a lot that overlooked the entire city, a place i didn't even know exhisted. As soon as she turned the car off she got out and walked over to a bench on the other side of the lot. I slowly got out of the car and walked over to her, i sat down on the bench next to her and wrapped my arms around her as tight as i could and let her cry.

**Spencer:** shhhh its okay Ash.

She seemed to relax into me as I started to rub her back in soothing circles. When her sobs started to die down I pulled back slightly and looked at the broken girl infront of me. I wiped the remaining tears from her face and smiled at her. She gave me a weak smile before looking down at the ground out of embarrassment.

**Ashley:** im sorry Spence.

**Spencer:** don't be sorry Ash just tell me whats wrong

**Ashley:** he used to come around this same time every year….

**Spencer:** Who Ash?

**Ashley:** Grandpa used to come around this time every year. The past four years he hasn't come around though.

**Spencer:** why?

**Ashley:** you know how I came out to everyone right before freshman year. He was the first person I told other than you because he was the only other person that I trusted. Instead of him understanding he told me that I disgusted him and that he never wanted to see me again. Then he went on to tell me that nobody could ever love someone as disgusting as me and some other shit. He didn't even come back when dad died last year, he didn't care that his only son died. I don't understand, why does he have to be here now? What could he possibly want?

**Spencer:** Im sorry Ash, I wish I could give you all the answers.

**Ashley:** whats worse is knowing that he was right. Nobody will ever love me im gonna die alone and only two people are going to care.

**Spencer: **he couldn't have been more wrong Ashley.

**Ashley:** he is spence and I hate that he is. I'm eighteen and not even my own mother loves me, let alone anyone our age.

**Spencer:** I love you Ash.

**Ashley: **you're my best friend though Spence, of course you love me.

**Spencer:** you don't under….

**Ashley:** Spence I want someone to love me like your dad loves your mom, or how kyla loves Aiden, I want someone to be in love with me, don't get m….

I didn't let her finish what she was saying before I leaned forward and capturing her lips in a slow gentle kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds before I pulled away and looked deep into Ashley's brown eyes. I slowly stood up and looked down at her before speaking again.

**Spencer:** I love you like that Ash.

After I said that I turned and started walking back to the car, after about five steps I felt a hand grab mine and spin me around.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to get the second chapter up by tomorrow. Review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the wait yall I had some trouble writing this chapter. I kept getting myself mixed up and writing in Spencer's pov instead of Ashley's like I had wrote on my paper (smacks forehead) I finally figured out how to fix it when I type so hopefully it turns out better than I think.**_

**Chapter 2**

**PROVING HIM WRONG**

**Spencer's POV**

**Ashley: **Spence I want someone to love me like your dad loves your mom, or how Kyla loves Aiden, I want someone to be in love with me, don't get m...

I didn't let her finish what she was saying before I leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow gentle kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds before I pulled away and looked deep into Ashley's brown eyes. I slowly stood up and looked down at her before speaking again.

**Spencer: **I love you like that Ash.

After I said that I turned and started walking back to the car, after about five steps I felt a hand grip mine and spin me around. Before I knew what was happening she was kissing me while pulling me closer into her body. The kiss was slow and sweet and had to be the best kiss of my entire life, it was nothing like I had ever felt before. I felt her hands cup my cheeks at the same time as I felt her tongue slowly trace over my bottom lip, and I hesitantly parted my lips. Her tongue darted into my mouth and slowly began its exploration. I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped from deep down in my throat and I felt her smile into the kiss. When she pulled back from the kiss she captured my bottom lip between her teeth causing me to moan again. When she let go of my bottom lip she smirked at me before resting her forehead on mine. When I looked into her eyes again I could see tears starting to form, so I did the only thing I could think of and kissed her again softly. This time when I pulled away from the kiss she had a soft smile on her face.

**Ashley: **Why didn't you ever tell me that you were in love with me Spence?

**Spencer: **I was scared to admit that I was gay, I didn't know what my mother would do and I was deathly afraid.

**Ashley: **how long have you known exactly?

**Spencer: **since the day I asked you what it was supposed to feel like when you're in love with someone.

**Ashley: **so you have known you were gay since the last day of tenth grade?

**Spencer:** pretty much yeah.

**Ashley: **wow, how did I not notice that?

**Spencer: **cuz I didn't want anyone to know, I also didn't want my mom to find out and like kill me or something crazy like that.

**Ashley: **Paula is gonna be massively pissed when she finds out isn't she?

**Spencer: **Yeah she was massively pissed when she found out.

**Ashley: **wait when did you tell Paula?

**Spencer: **you remember the past two weeks when mom wouldn't let me out of the house except to go to school?

**Ashley:** and she even dropped you off and picked you up from school?

**Spencer: **yeah, well two weeks ago she came to me and told me that on Friday I would be going out with this "nice" boy from church, and I told her that no I wasn't, that entire week she kept telling me how nice and handsome he was and how he would make a great husband someday and blah blah blah. Well when Friday came and the boy showed up at the house to pick me up for our "date" I turned to mom and was like "mom I am not going out on a date with him" when she asked me why and if I already had a boyfriend I said "NO I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't ever plan on having another boyfriend because I don't like guys, I like girls, and I think I always have." She was livid and told me that I was disgusting, then the next day after school when she brought me home there was this weird guy sitting at the table and he told me that by the end of the week I would be "fixed". When dad came home and found out what was going on he kicked the guy out of the house and then told mom that there was nothing wrong with me, when mom insisted that there was dad told her either she could accept me or get out of his house.

**Ashley: **Spence I'm so sorry, I wish I had known, I could have helped in some way.

**Spencer: **Ash everything is fine, it turns out mom and dad are getting a divorce. Apparantly mom was cheating on dad, and dad developed a drinking issue because of that and they decided to just end it now rather than later.

**Ashley:** I don't see how everything is fine Spence.

**Spencer: **Mom left and after the divorce is finalized she won't be part of my life anymore, so I don't have to worry about her, and neither do you.

**Ashley: **Yeah but what about Glen and your dad?

**Spencer:** Glen is pissed at mom for cheating on dad and for treating me the way that she has been the past two weeks. Dad told Glen and me he filed for a divorce shortly after my freshman year but mom wouldn't sign the papers until last week. Dad said that he could no longer live with a woman who didn't love him anymore, which I fully understand. I know he still loves mom but I honestly think he has been happier since she left two days ago. He started joking around with Glen and me again, and he cooked for us last night and this morning. Glen told me that yesterday he saw dad dumping all the alcohol down the sink when he came home from work.

**Ashley: **Wow, that...

Before Ashley could finish what she was saying her cell went off and she looked really annoyed and confused.

**Ashley's POV**

I wasn't sure who in the world could possibly be calling me at ten thirty in the morning on a school day but it really annoyed me. I ignored the call and just kept staring into Spencer's blue eyes. Our conversation was way more important to me at that moment, whoever it was can call me back later.

**Spencer: **Aren't you gonna answer that?

**Ashley: **Naw whoever it was can wait, our conversation is way more important.

**Spencer: **we can continue our conversation later on Ash whoever it was might really need to talk to you otherwise why would they call you so early on a school day?

**Ashley: **although that is a good point I still think our conversation is way more important.

**Spencer: **how so Ash?

**Ashley: **because I have been selfish and haven't even asked you why you weren't aloud to hang out with me for two weeks, I didn't even ask if everything was okay, which it obviously isn't, and I feel horrible.

**Spencer: **Ash its cool no worries.

**Ashley: **I feel horrible for not being there for you, especially at such a hard time in your life.

**Spencer: **Ash there wasn't much you could have done.

**Ashley: **I could have been there to comfort you, and been there to support you, and so you had someone to talk to.

**Spencer: **Ash if it had bothered me I would have told you about it at school but I wasn't too bothered by it, I actually felt relieved about not keeping it a secret from my mom anymore.

**Ashley: **You still could have used someone these past few weeks though Spence.

**Spencer: **Ash it's really okay I promise.

**Ashley: **I'm still sorry baby.

I felt my face instantly turn red when I realized that I just called her baby, I looked down at the ground hoping that she wouldn't notice how embarrassed I actually was. I felt her step closer to me, causing me to look up in confusion. Before I knew what was happening her lips were pressed against mine in a tender kiss. She pulled away and gave me one of her best smiles before softly speaking again.

**Spencer: **Ash I don't mind if you call me baby.

**Ashley: **are you sure?

**Spencer: **of course I'm sure, hearing you call me baby makes me feel special.

**Ashley: **awe that's cute Spence.

Spencer's face turned bright red and she tried to hide it by looking down at the ground but I cupped her cheeks in my hands and looked deep into her eyes before speaking.

**Ashley: **Don't be embarrassed baby.

**Spencer: **I can't help it though Ash.

**Ashley: **well I like making you feel special so you don't have to be embarrassed.

**Spencer: **why?

**Ashley: **because you are special Spence and you should feel like that all the time.

**Spencer: **Awe Ash...

Before she could finish what she was saying my stupid cell went off yet again. On the second ring I angrily answered the phone.

**Ashley: **WHAT DO YOU WANT!

**Kyla: **Ash calm the fuck down, i just wanted to make sure you were okay. Aiden and I came home and grandpa was here and I know you and Spence skipped the half day of school, which I don't fully understand but whatever.

**Ashley: **Yeah I'm fine it just really pissed me off seeing him there.

**Kyla: **You saw him? He said he hadn't seen you or heard you come home.

**Ashley: **Well no we saw his car and I did what I do best and ran.

**Kyla:** well he says he aint leavin' until he does what he came here to do.

**Ashley:** Well I don't want to talk to him.

**Kyla:** please Ash this man is really fucking annoying, and I just want him gone, I know you hate him and all but you can't stay away from the house for the rest of your life.

**Ashley:** Fine! But you owe me big for this, you know exactly why I hate that man.

**Kyla:** yeah yeah, just hurry up and get your ass home so we can get this over with already.

I hung up and threw the phone, and out of frustration I threw the phone across the lot from where Spencer and I were standing. I was startled when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me and Spencer's soothing voice spoke softly in my ear.

**Spencer:** Ash its okay I can go with you if ya want.

**Ashley:** You would really do that for me Spence?

**Spencer:** Of course I would baby, you're my girlfriend and I would never make you do this alone.

**Ashley:** I love you Spencer Elizabeth Carlin.

**Spencer:** and I love you Ashley Marie Davies. Now let's go prove that man wrong.

With that being said Spencer kissed my cheek and unwrapped her arms from around my waist before walking back to the car and sliding in the passenger seat. I smiled to myself as I started walking towards the car before remembering I had to find my phone before we left. I turned around and headed back over to the bench finding the pieces of my cell underneath it. As I leaned down to pick it up I heard Spencer call my name.

**Spencer:** Ashley what are you doing?

**Ashley:** just gathering the pieces of my cell.

I heard Spencer giggle as I kneeled down to pick up the remains of my battered cell. I jogged back over to my baby and hopped in behind the driver's seat. I sat in the car gripping the steering wheel slightly freaking out about seeing my grandfather again after four years. I didn't want him to treat Spencer the way he treated me. I felt Spencer put her hand over one of mine and squeeze lightly. I looked at her and she smiled causing me to loosin my grip on the steering wheel enough for her to lace her fingers with mine. She smiled at me again before letting my hand go so I could start the car, as soon as I did that her fingers were laced back with mine and I slowly pulled out of the lot, not wanting to get to my house to quickly. I didn't realize exactly how nervous I was until we pulled up in front of my house, I felt Spencer Squeeze my hand, as if she was trying to reassure me that nothing bad was going to happen.

**Spencer:** Ash we don't have to go in there if you don't want to.

**Ashley:** He won't leave until he tells me whatever it is he came here to tell me.

**Spencer:** well you don't have to say anything to him if you don't want, he can't make you speak to him.

**Ashley:** How else am I gonna get rid of him then Spence? Call the cops?

**Spencer:** No, I'll do the talking for you if you can't.

**Ashley:** You really want to stay for this Spence?

**Spencer:** Ash I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone.

**Ashley:** How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?

**Spencer:** I'm not sure baby, but its time to go inside and get this over with.

I sat in the car and watched her walk up to the front door and wait for me, she smiled at me making some of my nerves disappear. I sighed before slowly getting out of my car and following Spencer to the door. I stopped and stared at the front door scared of what was about to happen inside when Spencer laced her fingers with mine and squeezing my hand again. I looked at her and she smiled at me before leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine in a soft kiss. The kiss was reassuring and helped calm my nerves a little bit. She pulled me into a hug and softly whispered into my ear.

**Spencer:** It's now or never baby.

She pulled back and laced our fingers yet again before slowly turning the door handle and opening the door. As soon as we stepped into my house Darren also known as my grandfather, stepped out of the living room into the entryway.

**Darren:** Ashley how nice of you to join us, who's your little friend?

**Spencer: **I'm Spencer Carlin, Ashley's girlfriend.

**Kyla:** Finally, I've been waiting for you two to get together since I met you in seventh grade.

**Ashley:** Yeah right Kyla.

**Darren: **Look we have some important business to discuss, so if you ladies are finished I would like you to join me in the sitting room.

**Kyla:** there is no need to be an ass Darren.

Spencer and I started to laugh loudly as Darren turned on his heal and waltzed back into the living room. I high fived Kyla as Spencer and I followed Darren. We sat down on the couch and Spencer cuddled into my side. I turned and smiled at her before wrapping my arm around her. Kyla came and plopped down next to us before addressing out grandfather again.

**Kyla:** Okay gramps get on with it.

**Darren:** Well the other day I received a call from your father's attorney and he wanted to know if I could get you girls together so we could go over his will. As we all know neither of you will receive any of the benefits until you are eighteen. But I told Chris that I would come and read the will to you if he could not make it. So here I am, I have yet to read the will myself so this should be quite interesting.

**Ashley:** Why are you so interested in his will, it's not like he would include you in his will.

**Darren:** Look young lady I am still your grandfather and I deserve some respect.

**Ashley:** you lost all my respect years ago when you told me that nobody would ever love me. No read the stupid will so you can leave and we never have to see you again.

**Kyla:** I agree with Ash.

**Darren:** Do you have anything to add Blondie?

**Spencer:** Just read the will please.

**Darren: **ahhhh finally some respect.

**Spencer:** I don't respect you my dad just taught me to be polite to people no matter if I think they are the biggest fucking ass in the entire world.

**Darren:** feisty young ladies aren't we?

I rolled my eyes at the man who so badly hurt me, but couldn't help but be proud of my girlfriend for sticking up for herself. I pulled her closer to me as I impatiently tapped my foot waiting for the old man to read my fathers will. Why we had to wait for an entire year to hear the damn thing was beyond me. I'm also not sure why Darren thinks he is going to be mentioned in the will either. My father made it perfectly clear that he was no longer a part of our family. Spencer has a greater chance of being in the will that he could ever have, considering months before his death my father told me he was thinking of writing her in because he thought of her as one of his own. I was brought out of my thoughts by the annoying sound of Darren clearing his throat.

**Darren: **Okay so it say here that Ashley Marie Davies, Kyla Lynn Woods, and... ummm Uh Spencer Elizabeth Carlin are to eac...

**Spencer: **Wait did you just say my name?

**Ashley:** Yes he did Spence, Dad thought of you as one of his own and a couple months before he died he told me he was thinking of writing you into his will. You always called him dad and treated him like he was your own father, he said that made him feel special, and he hoped that one day you would actually be his daughter. At the time I thought he was just being crazy because I never thought that you would love me in the same way that I love you but obviously I was wrong.

**Kyla:** dad knew things when nobody else even realized it.

**Darren:** Excuse me can I read the damn will so I can leave.

**Spencer: **by all means old man.

**Darren:** It says each of you will receive 1/3 of his fortune, that's twenty-five million dollars each. Ashley and Spencer get the mansion that's on the beach, and Kyla gets the mansion you currently reside in. Spencer is to receive the Ferrari California, Kyla will receive the viper, and Ashley will receive the tour bus, and the mustang. All three of you are to share the private Jet, and you each get to decide which of the three vacation houses you want, it says he has one in the Bahamas, one in Italy, and one in France. Once you decide which house goes to which girl you will need to contact Chris and let him know so he can get all of the paperwork situated.

**Ashley: **is that all?

**Darren:** there is one last thing for each of you, Kyla is to get his jewelry collection, he remembered you used to put on his necklaces and rings and whatever, Ashley is to receive all of his musical instruments, and all his records and everything. Finally Spencer you will receive your last gift from him when Ashley decides that the time is right. It says he shared with her what he most wanted you to have and that she put it in a safe place until it was time to give it to you. He wrote that he told Ashley she would know when the right time was and he hopes you treasure the gift. Why the hell he gave you anything is beyond me, your not even part of the family.

**Spencer:** Well ass eyes if you must know I will officially be part of the family one day, by which time I hope you are dead.

**Darren:** how dare you speak to me like that you...

**Ashley:** I advise you to not finish that sentence Darren, You've said all that you needed to say so I think its time for you to leave, you can just leave the will on the table and you know where the door is.

**Darren:** You're going to let her speak to me that way?

**Ashley:** What? You can say whatever you want to whomever you want but as soon as they speak there mind to you there's a problem with it?

**Darren:** you're still mad at me for something that happened four years ago? Have you never heard of forgive and forget?

**Ashley:** You told me that nobody could ever love me Darren!

**Darren:** I was right though wasn't I?

**Spencer: **You couldn't have been more wrong Darren, I have loved Ashley since we were six.

**Darren:** yeah well I can tell that you are only using her.

**Spencer:** you're wrong again, now that I think about it I've been in love with Ashley since I can remember, I just didn't know how to express those feelings, If I really think about it she is the person that has always been here for me, and I know that she will continue to be there for me. If I sat here and tried to picture a life without her I would tell you that I can't, you see a life without Ash is not a life that I want to live. I think I would die if she wasn't in my life. I would do anything for Ashley and I never expect anything but her love in return. If you honestly think that I don't actually love Ashley than you are sadly mistaken.

We all sat there staring at Spencer in shock. I didn't know where that came from but it was pretty amazing. I couldn't help but be proud of her, I mean I've never seen her stick up for herself like that before, I have to admit that it's pretty hot. Darren obviously didn't know what to say so he stood up and put the will down on the table, along with a set of keys before walking out the door. After he left Kyla started laughing uncontrollably, earning very confused looks from Spencer and I.

**Kyla:** you sure proved him wrong Spence!

**Ashley:** she did, didn't she?

**Kyla:** I've never seen him so shocked in my entire life

**Spencer: **I just told him the honest truth, and he was really pissing me off saying shit like nobody could ever love you Ash. I mean you are the...

She was cut off by Kyla's phone ringing. Kyla got up and left the living room squealing like an idiot. As soon as Kyla was out of the room Spencer's lips were on mine in a very heated kiss. I was really confused at first but I welcomed the kiss. When I felt her tongue ghost over my bottom lip I eagerly parted them allowing her tongue to nervously enter my mouth. When our tongues met she moaned again causing me to smile into the kiss. After what seemed like hours of us making out on the couch Kyla decided to walk back into the room.

**Kyla:** ewwwww could yall not do that in the living room?

**Spencer:** I can't help that proving him wrong made me...

**Kyla:** EWWWWWW don't finish that sentence Spencer Carlin!

Spencer and I started laughing as Kyla ran from the room screaming something about being scared for life.

_**Sorry for the wait yall, it took me longer to type than I thought it would. I hope that everyone liked the chapter. I'm actually not sure if I like it. If any of you have advice on what I should do with the next chapter please let me know because I'm not sure of how to write the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay everyone sorry tht it took me forever nd a day to finally get this chapter to ya. I've been busy tryin' ta get a job nd tryin' ta get into college *sigh*. I hope yall like it, and please review, if it's good or bad I wanna here what everyone thinks. My feelings to get easily hurt so be 100% honest. **_

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Closer**

**Ashley's POV**

We all sat there staring at Spencer in shock. I didn't know where that came from but it was pretty amazing. I couldn't help but be proud of her, I mean I've never seen her stick up for herself like that before, I have to admit that it's pretty hot. Darren obviously didn't know what to say so he stood up and put the will down on the table, along with a set of keys before walking out the door. After he left Kyla started laughing uncontrollably, earning very confused looks from Spencer and I.

**Kyla:** you sure proved him wrong Spence!

**Ashley:** she did, didn't she?

**Kyla:** I've never seen him so shocked in my entire life

**Spencer:** I just told him the honest truth, and he was really pissing me off saying shit like nobody could ever love you Ash. I mean you are the...

She was cut off by Kyla's phone ringing. Kyla got up and left the living room squealing like an idiot. As soon as Kyla was out of the room Spencer's lips were on mine in a very heated kiss. I was really confused at first but I welcomed the kiss. When I felt her tongue ghost over my bottom lip I eagerly parted them allowing her tongue to nervously enter my mouth. When our tongues met she moaned again causing me to smile into the kiss. After what seemed like hours of us making out on the couch Kyla decided to walk back into the room.

**Kyla:** ewwwww could yall not do that in the living room?

**Spencer:** I can't help that proving him wrong made me...

**Kyla:** EWWWWWW don't finish that sentence Spencer Carlin!

Spencer and I started laughing as Kyla ran from the room screaming something about being scared for life. We stopped laughing as soon as we heard a loud thud come from upstairs followed by loud cursing from Kyla. We glanced at each other before jumping up off the couch and running up the stairs to see what had happened. As we rounded the corner at the top of the stairs we found Kyla sprawled out in the hallway covered in what looked like the contents of the closet she had opened. Spencer rushed over to her to make sure she was okay and I stood there laughing to myself, Spencer started giggling as my laughter got louder.

**Kyla:** Stop fucking laughing at me, that really hurt me and scared the shit outta me.

**Spencer: **are you okay Ky?

**Kyla:** yeah, jus startled me, now I know where Ash keeps all the junk at.

**Ashley:** Hey now it's not junk, it's my... never mind just forget it...

**Kyla:** whatever just tell me where you keep your old video camera.

**Ashley:** why would I tell you that?

**Kyla:** cuz I need it for tonight, please Ash.

**Ashley:** what the hell could you possibly need with my old video camera Kyla?

**Kyla:** I'll show you when I get home tomorrow, now where is it Ash!

**Spencer:** calm down Kyla I have it right here.

Kyla snatched the camera out of Spencer's hand and took off down the stairs yelling that she would be back tomorrow.

**Ashley: **DON'T BREAK MY CAMERA KYLA LYNN WOODS!

**Spencer:** think you'er to late there Ash.

**Ashley:** yeah, but if she breaks my camera imma kill her.

**Spencer:** I know baby.

**Ashley:** UGH look at this mess, nothin' better be broken.

**Spencer:** typical Kyla make a mess and leave it for us to clean up.

**Ashley:** at least it isn't as bad as it normally is, I mean I could even clean it up by myself and be done in like five minutes.

**Spencer:** yeah true, but if I help you I'm pretty sure we could take off a couple of those minutes.

I stepped close to Spencer and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. She smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me a little closer. I pressed my lips to hers softly, then pulled back smiling. I looked deep into her eyes and sighed; she grinned at me and gave me another quick kiss before pulling out of my arms completely. she turned and started picking up Kyla's mess. I followed her lead and started picking up some old games and dolls and such from the floor placing them back in the closet they came out of. When I turned back around Spencer had an old photo album in her hands, and looked at me really confused.

**Spencer:** Ash what is this? I thought you put all the photo albums into storage with all your dads stuff.

**Ashley:** those are special pics Spence.

**Spencer:** what are they pictures of Ash?

**Ashley:** nothing Spence, just some random pics.

I took the book from her hands and blushed when she raised her eyebrow at me. I gave her of my best smiles and turned to put the book back into my memory closet. As I reached to put it onto the top shelf I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lips gently press to the back of my neck. why I decided to wear my hair up today is beyond me, is the only thought that ran through my mind. I shuddered when those same lips pressed against my neck again, this time causing me to drop the photo album to the floor. I felt Spencer smirk against my neck before she pulled away, leaving me standing there confused. She grabbed the book off the floor laughing at my obvious shock at what she had just done. I quickly snapped out of it and lunged toward her successfully tackling her to the floor, lucky for me Kyla insisted that we carpet the floors or the fall would have been really painful. Spencer clutched the album to her chest giggling as I went to grab the old book from her. She squealed when I straddled her and began to tickle her sides relentlessly. Her grip on the album loosened enough to where the book slid right off her chest and onto the floor, I took advantage of this and snatched it up off the floor and jumping to my feet. As I went to run away though she grabbed my ankle and yanked me back down onto the floor with a soft thud. the book fell out of my hands and onto her chest again, she clutched it yet again causing me to lunge for her yet again.

**Ashley:** give me the book Spencer

**Spencer:** NEVER! I wanna see what pictures you have in it!

**Ashley:** noooooooo, you can't; not yet, please Spence.

**Spencer:** Why Ash?

**Ashley:** just because Spence, why do you wanna look so bad anyway?

**Spencer: **you hid all the pictures in your house after your dad passed away, and then I find this, so I'm curious to see what these pictures are.

**Ashley:** Hey I have two pics in my room.

**Spencer: **both of which I put in there Ash.

**Ashley:** Please Spence jus wait, you will get to see these pictures but it's not the right time yet.

**Spencer:** but I wanna look now Ashy.

She smirked at me as I sighed, unstraddled her, got up and walked to my room. I promised her dad that she wouldn't get to look at the album until after we graduated, but she makes it really hard to say no to her. I can't explain why she can't look at them yet without giving away that it's her graduation present.

**Spencer's POV**

After Ashley went into her bedroom I finished picking up the mess Kyla left and closed the closet door. How Kyla hadn't found this closet earlier is way beyond me, I mean she has lived here since we were like 10. I really need to go check on Ash she was really upset when she went into her room, but I'm not sure why I just wanted to look at her pictures. Its not like I asked her to kill me or something, I did that once when we were freshman because mom and I got into a fight, lets just say she didn't talk to me for like three hours because of that. Anyway now I need to go make sure she is okay. I slowly walked over to her door and knocked softly, before opening it slowly. When I stepped into the room and closed the door I noticed Ashley sitting in the middle of her bed looking as if she was about to burst into tears. I quickly walked over to her and climbed into the bed so I was sitting in front of her.

**Spencer:** Ash... baby what's wrong?

**Ashley:** you weren't supposed to look at it yet, now your dad is going to be mad at me, I feel horrible for not keeping my...

**Spencer:** Ash what are you talking about?

**Ashley:** the book Spence...

**Spencer:** I haven't looked at it yet Ash...

**Ashley:** Fuck, now you must think I'm the biggest dumb ass in the entire world...

**Spencer:** why would I be thinking that Ash? I noticed how upset you were about me wanting to look at this so I haven't yet, sure I'm hella curious now, but I would never do something if I knew it upset you so much.

**Ashley:** really?

**Spencer:** yeah Ash, I mean I wanna look at it hella bad cuz your acting like every single pic in here is of me or something.

**Ashley:** oh, ummm, ahhhh, yeah that's kinda umm...

**Spencer:** they are all of me aren't they?

**Ashley:** I'm not obsessed or anything, it's for a good reason, I just, I can't tell you why or it will give away the surprise. I can't do that.

**Spencer:** Ash I need to know why I'm not allowed to look at this or imma end up obsessing over it, and then end up looking at it when you're asleep or something.

**Ashley:** I was gonna give you this album after we graduate. You see your dad and I were talking about when we were little and stuff, about how we never did anything without each other, even eating, and sleeping and such remember.

**Spencer:** yeah, what about it.

**Ashley:** well he got to talking about before you all moved her, about how your grandpa had photo albums for each of his grandkids filled with his favorite pics of them in it. He was going to continue to keep adding pictures until they graduated high school and then give them the albums the day after grad, but he never got the chance to. I thought about that non stop for like three days before I went to your dad again. I asked him if he still had the albums of you and Glen, and when he told me that he did, I asked him if maybe I could finish them up for grandpa Carlin, I told him that he could say no if he thought it was inappropriate for me to do so. What he said was that he is pretty sure that his dad would have loved me and he would probably be honored if I finished the books for him. So for the past three months vie been filling your and Glen's albums with my favorite pictures of each of you to give to you after grad. You were never supposed to find this album and know this because it would ruin the surprise.

**Spencer:** Oh my gosh Ash, I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I really didn't... here take it, I'm so sorry.

**Ashley:** Spence its okay no worries, just as long as you haven't looked at it yet, we are all good.

**Spencer:** why were you so embarrassed about it though?

**Ashley:** I thought you looked at it and would think I was a stalker or something.

**Spencer:** You're not a stalker or anything Ash...

**Ashley:** I kinda am, cuz any picture that is in there after I got the book are pictures I've taken' of you or Glen...

**Spencer:** where is Glen's book?

**Ashley:** considering he graduates tomorrow, I'm almost finished w/ it; I gotta put in his graduation photo and then something else your dad gave me to add to it. Then I will give it to him for graduation.

**Spencer:** I have to admit that I'm pretty shocked that you even finished Glen's album for grandpa...

**Ashley:** why's that?

**Spencer:** well because you don't even like Glen...

**Ashley:** I don't hate Glen; he just annoys me like an older brother normally does.

**Spencer:** WHAT?

**Ashley:** stop freakin' out, you know he has always treated me like I was his sister too, I mean he jokes around with me, teases me, competes with me, sticks up for me, picks on me, and tells me when I'm bein' a dumb ass.

**Spencer:** yeah true, but yall are always fighting...

**Ashley: **proving my point Spence, siblings do fight all the time about the same stupid shit me and Glen fight about.

**Spencer: **Touché Ash, Touché

**Ashley:** YAY I WIN!

I giggled and rolled my eyes at her, I stopped giggling when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket signaling that I had a text message. I got up off the bed so I could pull my phone out of my pocket and Ash raised her eyebrow at me out of curiosity.

**Ashley:** who is it?

**Spencer:** Glen wants to know if we wanna go to the biggest and best end of the year party in the entire world.

**Ashley: **it's up to you Spence.

**Spencer:** okay let me find out where it is and such first, cuz if it's at Madison's house hell no we aint goin'.

**Ashley:** Amen to that Spence.

**Spencer:** he says it's at the one beach we all went to for spring break.

**Ashley:** okay I know where that is, tell him we will be there about nine.

**Spencer:** why nine?

**Ashley:** because its five thirty now, and I want to spend time w/ you alone before we go party one last time with Glen.

**Spencer:** Awwww Ash that's cute.

**Ashley:** so umm what do you want to do till then?

As if on cue my stomach began to growl, causing both me and Ashley to giggle. She got up off the bed and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me against her before kissing me softly.

**Ashley: **let's get you some food baby.

**Spencer:** will you make me tacos Ash?

**Ashley:** ewwwww why do you want tacos?

**Spencer:** cuz tacos are the best, and I missed taco night last night cuz I was here instead.

**Ashley:** how bout I make you some fried chicken instead?

**Spencer**: you don't know how to make tacos do you?

**Ashley:** yes I do, your dad showed me how, but I don't like tacos so I don't have anything to make tacos, sorry.

**Spencer:** how bout Mac and cheese then?

**Ashley:** I can do that, race you to the kitchen!

with that said she let me go and went to run for the door, but I pushed her causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground giggling. As I started to run for the door she grabbed my ankle tripping me in turn. I fell to the floor hard, knocking the breath right out of me. Ashley immediately stopped giggling and crawled over to me freaking out.

**Ashley:** Spence, I'm sooo sorry I didn't...

**Spencer:** I'm fine Ash, just got the wind knocked out of me.

**Ashley:** you sure? you hit the floor pretty hard.

I Smiled at her and sat up capturing her lips in a soft kiss. she pulled away stood up and offered me her hand. I gladly took it and she pulled me to my feet.

**Ashley:** I'm still sorry Spence I didn't mean to pull you down that hard.

**Spencer:** baby its fine; I've had worse falls before.

**Ashley:** true but not because I've yanked you down onto the floor.

I stepped closer to her wrapping my arms around her neck and kissed her again. Her arms wrapped around my waist tightly as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip. when her tongue slipped passed my lips and came into contact with mine I couldn't help the low moan that escaped me. Her hands were rested on the bare skin where my shirt had rode up, As her tongue and mine battled for dominance I felt her fingers start to draw patterns on my sides making me moan again. I felt her smirk into the kiss before she pulled back taking my bottom lip between her teeth and pulling slightly before letting go and then running her tongue across it as if to soothe any pain she might have caused. She started to kiss my neck softly as her hands slipped higher up my shirt drawing lazy patterns and making me shiver. I bit my lip to keep from moaning really loud when she bit my pulse point and then began to suck on the same spot. I tangled my fingers in her hair and brought her lips back to mine, kissing her with as much passion as I could muster. It seemed as if her hands had I mind of there own because they were running all over my body, softly tracing patterns up and down my back and sides, I arched into her when she started to softly massage my back, up to my bra, then back down to my waist. She kissed down my jaw nipping here and there till she was sucking on my pulse point yet again, this time though I couldn't hold my moan in. She kissed up to my ear before whispering softly in my ear.

**Ashley:** Spence we needa stop.

**Spencer:** mmmmm why?

**Ashley:** Cuz were getting even closer to making love right now, and I haven't even taken you out on a date yet.

**Spencer:** I want you to make love to me right now Ash; I love the idea of getting even closer to you.

Ashley began to giggle when my stomach decided that it really was time to eat and that getting even closer to Ash could wait until a later time. I sighed and let Ashley pull away from me and drag me down to the kitchen.

**Ashley: **what was it we decided I was making again?

**Spencer:** Mac and Cheese I think.

**Ashley:** Right! okay so do you want anything else with that or just the Mac and cheese?

**Spencer:** jus the Mac and cheese

**Ashley:** while I make the food do you want to go get everything we are gonna need for tonight?

**Spencer:** two towels, what bikini do you want me to wear?

**Ashley:** I don't care surprise me, and I'll surprise you.

**Spencer:** okay, ill go change and get everything else ready, now hurry up and make me some food I'm starving.

**Ashley: **yeah; yeah, jus go get ready and ill finish up here.

I giggled as I walked out of the kitchen and back up to Ashley's room. I decided that I would wear the dark blue bikini that brings out my eyes. after I changed I grabbed two towels and headed back down to the kitchen. When I walked in Ashley had just finished setting the food on the table. When she looked up at me her eyes got big and her jaw dropped, causing me to giggle.

**Ashley:** Damn Spence that bikini looks amazing on you.

**Spencer:** Awwww thanks Ash.

**Ashley:** why didn't you put clothes back on when you were done?

**Spencer:** because I wanted to see if you liked the bikini I chose, and plus I wanna go swim after I finish eating.

**Ashley:** okay Spence, but don't you know that you're supposed to wait for an hour after eating before you go swimming?

**Spencer: **we go swimming after we eat all the time Ash.

**Ashley:** touché Spence, now eat your Mac and cheese before it gets cold.

**Spencer:** are you going to go swimming with me Ash?

**Ashley:** if you promise to save me if I start to drown.

**Spencer:** really Ash?

**Ashley:** promise or I aint goin' swimming with you.

**Spencer:** I promise that I will save you if you start to drown Ashy.

**Ashley:** Ashy?

**Spencer:** your acting like a baby so yeah Ashy.

**Ashley:** Spence

**Spencer:** Awwww okay baby I promise to save you if you start to drown.

**Ashley:** YAY

I giggled at her childishness before turning to my food and beginning to eat. When Ashley finished her food she put her plate in the sink and then walked over to me, kissed my forehead and then walked out of the room saying that she was going to go change. It only took me a couple more minutes to finish my Mac and cheese, after my last bite I went to the sink and began to wash mine and Ashley's dishes. As I was putting the two plates into the dishwasher I felt two arms wrap around my waste and a pair of lips kiss me right behind my ear. I moaned at the feel of Ashley pressed up against me and then shuddered when she began to whisper in my ear.

**Ashley: **I love you Spence, we aint even married and your already cleaning up after me.

I shivered again when her fingers started to draw lazy circles on my bare stomach and her lips trailing down my neck and then back up again.

**Ashley:** you're so sexy in that bikini Spence, it makes it hard not to ravish you right her right now in the kitchen.

**Spencer:** mmmmm sounds very hot, but I'm not sure Ky would be too happy about us having sex in her kitchen.

**Ashley:** Ky aint here now is she?

**Spencer:** I'm not comfortable with having sex in a kitchen that isn't mine.

**Ashley:** mmmmm it would be fun baby.

**Spencer:** I wanna go swimming.

I pulled out of Ashley's arms giggling as I ran toward the back where the pool is. I stopped just short of jumping into the pool, when all of a sudden I was tackled into the pool. Ashley and I both came up sputtering and laughing. She again wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me against her kissing me softly. As we kissed I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist pulling her as close to me as possible. She moaned when I bit her lip and pulled slightly, I could feel her hands running up and down my thighs causing me to arch my back, and giving her access to my neck which she began to suck on. I bit my lip hard to keep from moaning louder than I should. Ashley backed us up so that I was pinned between her and the pool wall. She started to run her fingers up my inner thighs causing my breath to catch in my throat. Just before her fingers could go any higher than my mid thigh we heard someone scream.

**Kyla:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?

**Aiden:** Damn that's hot.

**Ashley:** What the fuck are yall two doing here?

**Aiden:** Kyla forgot to get something so she asked me if I could bring her back so she could get whatever it was, She couldn't find it so she came to ask you if you knew where she could find whatever it is.

**Kyla:** now answer my question.

**Spencer:** Ash and I were just getting closer is all. what was it you were looking for?

**Kyla: **never mind that now I gotta find someone who can disinfect my pool, I mean yall have your own house nd pool to do that shit in, why here in my pool?

**Ashley:** because Spencer didn't wanna do it in the kitchen, and she wanted to go swimming.

**Aiden:** well I vote that yall two continue what you were doing like we aren't here.

**Spencer:** Aiden you're a pig...

**Ashley:** Ky what do you need, that you had to come all the way back here for?

**Kyla:** you know that blanket that you made me I need it for tonight, and also I need some more blank tapes for you're camera.

**Ashley: **the blanket is in the wash remember, and the blank tapes are in the garage.

Kyla ran into the house and Aiden sat down on one of the patio chairs. Ashley raised her eyebrow at me before turning to Aiden.

**Ashley:** can I help you?

**Aiden:** don't mind me, just carry on with whatever yall two were doing.

Ashley rolled her eyes before getting out of the pool and walking over to the empty patio chair. I almost drowned at the sight of her in the black bikini that she was wearing, I mean hell it just barely covered her.. how the hell I missed that is way beyond me. I got out of the pool and started walking over to Ash when Kyla came out of the house holding my cell.

**Kyla:** Hey Spence I think your dad just called you, I'm not sure though.

**Spencer:** okay, thanks Ky.

I checked my missed calls and sure enough my dad had just called, I went into the house and called my dad back, He never really calls me so I'm pretty worried.

**Spencer: **Hey dad what's wrong?

**Arthur:** Nothing Spencer, I just wanted to call and let you know that I have to go away for a conference for work, so I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, so if you come home and I'm not there you don't freak out.

**Spencer: **you could have left a note or something too dad, I mean you never call me so I thought something terrible had happened.

**Arthur:** sorry sweetie, are you going to be staying with Ashley, or do you want me to go shopping for you?

**Spencer: **ill stay with Ash if it's alright with her.

**Arthur: **ill go to the store just in case, I love you Spence and I will see you in a couple days, be safe, and tell Ashley I said the same.

**Spencer:** okay bye daddy.

after I hung up the phone I went back out onto the patio where Ashley was sun bathing. I guess Kyla and Aiden had left because they weren't there when I came back. I don't think Ashley noticed I was back yet because she had her eyes closed, I quietly walked over to her and straddled her running my hands up and down her stomach. She moaned and grabbed my wrists stopping my movements.

**Ashley:** you can't do that and expect me not to jump you right now Spence.

**Spencer:** Kyla and Aiden are gone so why not?

**Ashley:** cuz I wanna know what your dad wanted.

**Spencer:** just to let me know he is going to be out of town for a couple days for some conference or something for work, and he wanted to know if I was staying with you or if he needed to go to the store to get me food and stuff for however long he is gone. then he wanted to tell me he loved me and he would see me in a couple days and to be safe, then to tell you the same.

**Ashley: **you can stay with me as long as you want Spence, if it was up to me you would never have to go back home again.

**Spencer:** hey we can go to our house that way if we wanna have sex we don't have to worry about Kyla or anybody else walking in on us...

**Ashley:** but that requires me packing up all of my stuff here and bringing it over to the other house.

**Spencer:** I'm pretty sure we could get Aiden to help us, and Glen too, if we ask him... wait what the hell, dad is leaving tonight, has going to miss Glen's graduation tomorrow.

**Ashley:** I'm pretty sure Glen won't care either way, he and your dad aren't even that close anyway.

As if on cue my cell buzzed signaling that I had a new text. I glanced at the phone and saw that the text was from Glen.

**Ashley:** is it Glen?

**Spencer:** yeah, he says we are having a party at our house tomorrow night to celebrate him graduating.

**Ashley:** see I told you he wouldn't mind if your dad isn't there tomorrow.

**Spencer:** He says that dad told him that he could do whatever for tomorrow, so yeah, it's just gonna be you, me, glen, Chelsea, Kyla, Aiden, and Madison tomorrow night.

**Ashley:** that's not a party really, just a get together.

**Spencer:** unless Aiden makes it a party, he always invites random people.

**Ashley:** knowing him it's going to be the entire senior class.

**Spencer:** looks like Aiden told Glen about what he walked into earlier.

**Ashley:** what did Glen say about it?

**Spencer:** don't do anything he wouldn't do, and that he is proud of me finally admitting to you that I'm in love with you and such.

**Ashley:** see everyone but Kyla wants us to get closer.

**Spencer:** Shut up Ash.

**Ashley:** oh come on Spence, I mean look at us we are both hot, and everyone has been waiting for ever for us to hook up.

**Spencer:** when we "hook up" it will be nobody else's business but ours.

**Ashley: **it's going to be magical Spence, I promise you that.

**Spencer: **you're cheesy Ash.

**Ashley:** but you love me.

**Spencer:** I really do.

I leaned down and kissed her softly before getting off of her and laying on the patio chair next to hers. Thinking about how much I want to give her my everything. I guess I fell asleep laying there in the sun, because before I knew it Ashley was shaking me slightly and whispering softly in my ear.

**Ashley:** Spence if you want something to eat before we go to the party you need to get up now and go put on the outfit I laid out for you on the bed.

**Spence:** why does that make me nervous?

**Ashley: **I'm not quite sure but I'm hungry so you might wanna go get ready so we can head out.

_**okay here it is yall, sorry for the long wait, I wasn't sure of how to go about writing this chapter as well as me being busy with physical therapy and trying to find a job, and get into college. I'm not sure how good it is, but I'm happy with it, please review good or bad I want to know. Yall can follow me on twitter DesereaALaterza to find out when I'm going to be posting my next chapters, and maybe help me write the next couple of chapters. I love all of you who read and review my story. keeps me inspired to write more xoxoxoxo**_


	4. authors note

Hey everyone im sorry tht i have yet to add a new chapter, i got a job, nd i also got into college so ive been workin' nd finishin' up my college prep. nd stuff, i hope to get my next chapter up by this weekend. hope yall aren't mad at me lol. sorry again.


End file.
